The present invention relates generally to a system for providing receipt inspection reporting and tracking.
Large projects, and in particular large construction projects (e.g., nuclear power plant construction project), often require the coordination of many parties, including, for example, different suppliers and contractors. Specifically, for these types of projects, it is necessary to ship to the project site assembled equipment built by a large number of suppliers, which may be located throughout the world. Further, the shipments may occur over an extended period of time (e.g., many years) and may even occur well in advance of the project start date.
When constructing a nuclear power plant, equipment and supplies are shipped from many different suppliers, with all the equipment having to be built and packaged per federal (e.g., NRC) and international codes (e.g., ROC-AEC), as well as complying with strict nuclear, ASME, and military standards. These standards are specified in procedures (i.e., GLPs) that must be followed by all contractors and suppliers and are subject to customer, regulator, and independent audits.
Further, the equipment, instrumentation, and operational systems (referred to as “packages”) are often very complex, including for example safety systems for use in the construction of a nuclear power plant. Procedures are established to track, follow, and resolve all issues associated with the quality of each package prior to installation. For example, equipment may arrive at the construction site with some type of damage caused before, during, or after shipment. These problems may include packaging damage, equipment damage, parts damage (e.g., sealant missing or torn), water damage or rust, missing quality document package, missing O&M manuals, or missing parts. This damage may occur at any point in the packaging and shipping process. It is important to determine the cause for each type of damage, provide a means for prompt action, customer notification, documentation, and resolution of defects in the received equipment. Otherwise, delays and added costs may result.